degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Standing In The Dark (1)
"Standing in the Dark (1)" is the season seven premiere of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode was aired first on The N as a one hour episode on October 2007, while it aired in February 2008 in Canada as two separated episodes. Summary Darcy tells her family about her boyfriend, but they don't allow them to date. Although that won't do anything to the relationship. Meanwhile, Lakehurst find themselves in the Degrassi hallways after having a school fire during Winter Break. Main Plot Darcy and Peter tell their parents that they are going out, and Darcy's parents are upset and tell her she cannot date him. Her parents and sister Clare leave for a retreat and she pretends to be sick, sneaks out, and goes to a ski party with Peter, Manny, and other Degrassi students, including newcomers Jane and Sav. She and Peter start making out, but he tries to have sex and she leaves, disgusted. Later, she is scene with a drink and she left it outside when she went to the bathroom, and came out. She and Manny start having a fight because Darcy drunkenly told her she had no values. She goes back to Peter, who starts telling her he's a vigin too, and he'd have sex whenever she was ready, and she passes out. Later that night, she is seen being lead into a room by a mysterious figure, who places her on the bed, locks the door, and rapes her. Subplot As Lakehurst students acclimate themselves in their new Degrassi surroundings following a devastating fire at their school over the winter break, a fuming Toby can't contain his anger at their presence so soon after J.T.'s death, and lets his feelings be known through his online podcast. Links= *Watch Standing In The Dark (1) |-| Gallery= 7-1-2.jpg 7-1-3.jpg 15.png Irfrfcvcewfvwef.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-12.jpg|Face of the "roofie rapist" 1212099871 2719 full.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-1.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-2.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-3.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-4.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-5.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-6.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-7.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-8.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-9.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-10.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-11.jpg Degrassi701702StandingintheDark1.png degrassi436.jpg 0sa.jpg tumblr_l7a430fGTV1qcmpnao1_250.jpg ImagesCA0K88DL.jpg Normal 702 050 0004.jpg Normal 702 060 0004.jpg Normal 702 060 0003.jpg Normal 702 060 0002.jpg Normal 702 060 0001.jpg Normal 702 059 0002.jpg Normal 702 059 0001.jpg Normal 702 058 0002.jpg Normal 702 058 0001.jpg Normal 702 057 0002.jpg Normal 702 050 0003.jpg Normal 702 050 0001.jpg Normal 702 049 0004.jpg Normal 702 049 0003.jpg Normal 702 049 0002.jpg Normal 702 048 0001.jpg Normal 702 047 0005.jpg Normal 702 047 0001.jpg Normal 702 046 0002.jpg Normal 702 046 0001.jpg Normal 702 039 0003.jpg Normal 702 039 0002.jpg Normal 702 030 0002.jpg Degrassi-episode-701.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631085-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631071-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630965-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631093-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631089-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631087-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631091-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631016-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631017-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630960-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631063-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631075-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631074-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631077-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631080-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621117-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631076-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631069-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631067-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631066-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631062-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631023-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631003-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631002-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630997-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630996-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631013-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631038-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621259-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631059-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631039-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630992-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630982-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631021-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631005-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631014-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631004-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631000-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630999-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631011-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630995-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630994-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630988-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630986-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621136-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631025-624-352.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E01 avi1177.jpg 13e81603.jpg C2cb049d.jpg Cc79c12f.jpg Parcy sitdbeginning.png Pd sitd assgrab.png Pd sitd chapstickkiss.png Pd sitd pinkypromise.png Tumblr lrsj00Y3ub1qmaum1o1 500.jpg |-| Trivia= *This episode marks Holly J.'s, Anya's, Sav's, Bruce's, and Jane's first appearance. *Mia, Derek, and Danny's first season as regulars. *Daniel Clark, Ryan Cooley and Deanna Casalauce have been taken out of the credits. In place of Clark appears Charlotte Arnold, and Nina Dobrev. Mazin Elsadig and Paula Brancati are in place of Casaluce and Marc Donato, and Dalmer Abuzeid appears in place of Cooley. *The theme song has been changed slightly again. The beginning of the intro has a sound more similar to the beginning of the seasons 4 and 5 intro. *Music playing from the show include "Neighbors" by "The Academy Is...". *First instance of rape since Season 2. *The scene where Darcy and Holly J. is starting a rivalry in the cafeteria is used in Charlotte Arnold's montage for the season 7 opening credits. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 7 Episodes